


Gazing

by spikewil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom is staring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing

POV Grissom

I watch him from my office as he dances through his lab to the rhythm of that noise he calls music. Those long arms carefully swinging while he steps in time with the music I can’t thankfully hear. It sounds like pots and pans banging to me instead of someone singing a song or using an instrument. I look at him shaking that cute behind and I would swear he’s doing it on purpose!! Does he know that I’m watching him? 

I trail my gaze to his lips and move further down to his slender neck and I can’t help but lick my lips by just picturing myself tasting him right there. When I least expect it, he turns around and looks straight at me. I feel myself blush but I can’t tear my gaze away from him. I keep staring into those blue eyes until he moves away and sits down on one of the lab’s stools. The dreadful lab coat falls open and reveals a bit more of the body usually hidden behind it. A tight shirt clings to a finely toned and firm chest and a pale hand rests on his thigh, drawing my attention to his crotch. 

I’m startled out of my lewd thoughts when my door opens and Catherine enters my office. What does she want now? The shift is almost over and she’s my second-in-command. Can’t she just make up her own mind and leave so I can go back to my own work? Whatever that was...I don’t even remember the file I was reading before I started gazing at my favourite lab tech. 

She’s smiling, but I’m not paying her any attention, just nodding slightly to whatever she’s saying. My focus is still on the man working through the files in the lab opposite to my office. Catherine moves and blocks my view, which annoys me to no end. “What?” I snap at her. I stare at her lips and she’s talking about me. What about me? There’s nothing wrong here. I’m fine!

“I’m fine, Catherine,” I try to reassure her but I receive an “Are you sure?” as an answer. I sigh deeply before nodding. I can see she’s not satisfied with the answer, but I’m not giving her anything else. She steps out and walks away, leaving me to my favourite pastime: lab tech watching.

I look at the clock and realize my shift is over. I stand up and clean the desk, leaving my unfinished files in a neat stack. None of them are urgent and can be dealt with tomorrow. I leave my office and say goodbye to my team mates before I take a last look into the lab. He’s still there with a soft smile on those luscious lips and he looks up, nodding me goodbye.

I go to the parking lot with a large smile on my face. I make my way to the car, step into it and drive two blocks further where I park it. I’m still thinking about the glimpses I caught of his body during this shift when Greg steps into the car. I still sometimes wonder why he wants to be with someone who’s a lot older but most of the time I’m just happy that he’s staying and giving me his love. “Hi,” I say softly. A deep kiss is my answer and it takes me some time to be able to drive us home. It feels good to be home again…in the arms of my lover.


End file.
